


EverWinter

by Plusie_Hates_Sleep



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Christine Canigula, Christine is a good girlfriend, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Christine, Happy Ending, Happy Jeremy, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I looked up songs about Walking in the snow to find a title for this, Jeremy Heere Being an Idiot, Jeremy Heere doesn’t deserve hate, Jeremy deserves better, Jeremy is a idiot but I love him, Mentioned Michael Mell - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Protect both of them, R.I.P Jeremy’s forehead, References to TGWDLM, Snow Angels, Street Sign - Freeform, Talking, These two are cinnamon rolls, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plusie_Hates_Sleep/pseuds/Plusie_Hates_Sleep
Summary: Based off the prompt:  Person A and Person B go on a walk and Person B walks into a street sign by accident.Jeremy and Christine are taking their usual nightly  walk and Jeremy gets distracted while talking.Can also be found on my Wattpad
Relationships: Christine Canigula & Jeremy Heere, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	EverWinter

Jeremy and Christine were doing their usual Nightly walk. They had made sure to do it as much as they could every day, making sure they got some fresh air. 

These walks where spent usually listening to Musicals and Talking. Christine always enjoyed these walks, it was one of the things she always excited for when she woke up in the morning. 

Even before they got together Christine always liked talking to Jeremy, they had been going on nightly walks for a year now and it was always one of the highlights of both of their days. 

It was winter so it wasn’t surprising when snow started falling after about two minutes of them walking. It had snowed the day before so there was already snow on the ground. 

“Hey Christine?” Jeremy asked her smiling. Christine smiled back at him and asked “Yeah Jeremy?”. “What’s your favorite song from the Guy who didn’t like musicals?” Jeremy asked her, still walking.

Christine Groaned and told him “I can’t pick just one! Not your seed was so good! But Let it out, Show Stopping Number, The Guy who didn’t like musicals, Join us and die and a lot of the other songs are so good as well!”. 

Jeremy laughed and opened his mouth to say something until suddenly.

BANG! CRASH!

Jeremy’s head suddenly started hurting as he crashed into one of the street signs by accidentally slipping on snow. He fell down in pain. 

“Oh my god Jeremy are you okay!” Christine’s voice could be heard saying. Jeremy didn’t respond to the question, instead he stammered out “Is my forehead bleeding?”. 

Christine checked his forehead and luckily it wasn't bleeding, however it was a dark shade of red. 

“Your not bleeding but, I think we should cut this walk early, we can walk longer Tomorrow” Christine told him. 

Jermey nodded and seeing that Jeremy probably was in to much pain to walk, Christine picked Jeremy up bridal style and carried him home like that.

“I don’t know what my favorite song is either, it changes like every day” Jeremy told her laughing. Christine laughed with him. 

They talked the whole way back to their house, mainly to district Jermey from the throbbing pain from his forehead. He might not be bleeding but it didn’t mean his forehead didn’t hurt like hell. 

By the time they both got back to the house, the pain has dimmed down a bit, however it still hurt, not as much as before but it still hurt. 

Christine got a hot washcloth and put it on his head, “Thank you Christine” Jeremy told her Smiling. Christine laughed and told him “It’s no problem, you wanna watch TV or listen to a musical?”. 

Jeremy laughed as well and said with “As much as I love musicals can we watch Friends?”. 

Christine smiled and turned the Tv on, putting on Friends soon after. They spent the rest of the night bing watching episodes until they decided to finally go to bed. 

~The End~


End file.
